


Fairly 13

by Dawn_Khee



Series: Fairly Odd Phantom [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: 13 isn't always bad luck, Chip looks like Danny, Dani is a Skylark fan, Dimsdale is Weird, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee





	Fairly 13

It was Friday the thirteenth. Anti-faires roamed free in the world and plotted, every time this day came, to keep the world stuck on that day forever. Clockwork never meddled considering Jorgan was more than capable of handling them- and it was entertaining so long as events didn't get out of hand. Just one wave of his staff and the little brats would see the ghost zone, but Jorgan said that was against the *Fairy* rules...

~~~

I hated Friday the thirteenth. Not just because I died on one of those days, but that everyone stayed *far* away from me. I decided to just ride. Ride away from that town and come back the next day. Keep out of the zone and from those Jerks. Kitty would have come, 'cept she was with Clockwork doing community service so Walker wouldn't lock her up. Danny, knowing I'd not be in town, had asked me to help look for some little girl for him.  
  
California was too far in Kitty's mind. She was right, considering these little vampiric losers were swarming the town I decided to crash in. I _did_ find the kid. Honestly, I felt bad for her not being able to defend herself from the little dweebs' magic. I revved my motor to get their attention- Danny and I might not be friends, but I wasn't about to leave a little kid to those things.  
  
"Shadow, get 'em."  
  
I laughed as their magic didn't a thing to my Shadow. I was already considered bad luck so what good would their magic do? Nothing. They'd be able to slow Shadow down or stun him, but they would realize it was pointless to keep fighting. The girl ran up to me without any fear. Definitely a Fenton and definitely cute. I picked her up and put her in front of me on my bike so she wouldn't fall. She started to tell me where to go once the swarm parted enough for me to actually _ride._

"Timmy won't be scared," she smiled. "His room is right over there."  
  
Shrugging I flew into the open window and nearly ran over- Danny?! I shook my head. Not Danny, Danny doesn't have _earrings_. Dani kinda looks like Danny, but then again maybe she's his cousin or something. He was scared while the little squirt called Timmy just stared at Dani with a wide-eyed face. Danny would've cracked some joke to my face.

"Timmy! Johnny's kicking the anti-faires' butts." she quickly added. "He's a ghost, so it's cool."  
  
That's when things got weird. _The fish were Fairies... _No cores meant they weren't ghosts. The one with pink hair, Wanda, acted like Pandora or a non-Amulet Dorathea. The green-haired fairy, Cosmo, acted like the _Box Ghost._ The little guy named Poof didn't act like any ghost I knew. Somehow they were fine with Skylark knowing.   
  
Shadow slipped back quietly so the Poof wouldn't get scared. I might be a ghost biker who sets out to cause destruction half the time, but I'm allowed to get all mushy over babies too, ya know. Especially ones who have, or so I've heard, scared the Guys in White out of an entire town. Now _that_ is something that I can respect from anyone considering just how big- jerks they are.

So this lady who posed as a nice substitute teacher was a fairy hunter. Also, she was undercover for the Guys and White too so that double stinks. He'd found that out the hard way from Ember when she had visited here, and no not to take over the world. Chip had actually _punched_ the fairy hunter as a gut reaction and someone had gotten it onto TubeYou.  
  
Like I was saying, Chip Skylark wasn't a problem. This old military fairy bursting in here after taking care of the little vampires _was_, he was like Walker except actually sane. So the deal was that no one was in trouble; there were no cops, none of Walker's MPs, and no "fairy police". Apparently, my comment here set the things off even more than normal. Well _excuse me_ pops, I can't help being the scapegoat, now can I?  
  
"Johhny Thirteen-" he paused and his voice didn't boom now. "This is weird."  
  
"Well no duh," I rolled my eyes.  
  
He stared at me and decided it was no use getting in my grill. Finally, someone who knows when to back the heck off. For as much of a pain as Jorgan might be, as the little girl called Dani would tell me, he has a good heart. Rough and stern, of course. Dani insisted that Jorgan would kick Walker's butt once she told him what all Walker did towards Danny, even if he did break the ghost rules. So Dani asked Jorgan to bend down and whispered to him exactly what Walker had done.  
  
We waved to everyone else before going to beat the snot outta that warden. Needless to say, Dani found her new fairy godfather. Heck, considering Dani wanted to help her family out, the Fentons all got on fairy godfather bandwagon too. Not directly but still, Dani would make half her wishes just to help others. The kid has a good heart, though I don't know why she gets all jumpy sometimes. That, that was not because of Walker.  
  
"I hope you know this is again-" Jorgan cut Walker off.  
  
"I am not under _your_ rules!" he bellowed swinging out his massive wand in front of him, "Now I have an excuse to crush you."  
  
With a single blast, the warden didn't even have a chance, Walker was just still. His face could move, but nothin' else. It was like that paralyzing ghost poison. Dani started to get a little scared, to say the least. Jorgan kneeled down on his hands and knees and smiled at her. That's the moment they became godfather and goddaughter. It was the first time I found myself not caring it was Friday the thirteenth in a long, long time.  
  


~~~

With a big smile, I walked into Clockwork's lair. Kitty realized that I was actually _happy_. She stopped handling the time orbs and set them down, carefully, on the floor. It was funny how it concerned her at first, Kitty baby was used to me being in a rough mood today. Now, for once, she was digging the community service deal as I told her how my day had gone.  
  
Clockwork gave an odd look at the part where Jorgan and Walker fought, "You realize we can't leave him like that?"  
  
"Dang it!" Kitty huffed.  
  
So Jorgan taught me that even if Friday the thirteenth is considered bad luck it doesn't have to be. At least that it isn't my fault. Now I know that the reason everyone thinks I'm bad luck is 'cause the stupid Anti-fairies make mayhem every Friday the thirteenth. My shadow- wasn't bad luck and I'm not bad luck. Neither is Friday the thirteenth.  
  
So happy Friday the thirteenth to everyone, from me.  
  
Johnny 13


End file.
